Love
by Crecelia
Summary: definition: a weird friendship with a guy and a girl. It finds a way to sneak into their hearts, strangely, embarrassingly or normally. It's complicated.


"Hey! Hey! Guess what?" the naive lunar swan beams at the solemn shadowy Pokemon who sits beside her in the rain.

He sighs in annoyance. He isn't really sure his friend just purposely killed him by her yapping, let alone her talkative personality. He isn't sure if she chats away because...she wants to. All he knows is that it still is killing him.

"What must it be this time?"

He thinks whatever she would have said would have suited a girl's interest: jewelry, bags, and the color pink...but this next part got even a calm one like him off guard.

"I love you," she grins, hints of embarrassment hidden, or maybe, never even felt.

"Is this also what you talk about between girls?" he lies, a light shade of pink appearing on his face. He's lucky enough that she looks the opposite side, staring at the pine trees that were wet with rainwater, as if it were anything of interest.

"No; this conversation suits a man like you perfectly, don't you think not?" she giggles, impersonating his Old English accent, but to result to a fail. "Especially on a date like ours..." she adds, her laughter only growing larger.

"D-date...! What the hell, Cresselia!" He shouts, pushing the chuckling psychic-type away from him. He crosses his arms, and stares absently at her, blushing even harder.

"And your crappy attitude...I admire it even more..." she torments, usually a thing_ he_ would do.

"Fuck off, Cresselia..."

"Whatever. I still love you."

_"Fuck off!"_

* * *

The grass snake stares quietly at her Trainer, a little more laid back than usual as she is engulfed in conversation with her..."friend". "_This_ is what she abandoned training for? Unbelievable," she says coldly, trying to grasp the fact. "How very unbelievable! I fucking hate love..."

"Stupid Hugh," a quiet voice mutters behind her. "we're supposed to kick dumb-asses called 'Team Plasma'; not chat with a girl! Bitch..."

"Oh...you're that boy's trainer..." she says with little regard, still furious at the fact her Trainer cancelled her important plans to train with...a chat. "So I suppose you feel the same about 'I'm in love with you; let's both cancel training so we can confess our love?'"

The sea otter chuckles on that nonsensical statement. "Humans are stupid, huh?"

"Mm hmm."

"Yeah..."

"The whole idea's plain...lame."

"Yeah...love's an illusion, don't you think?"

"A Zoroark wouldn't even try to disguise its scenery into something like _that!_"

"I can't hold it anymore!" The grass snake bursts out in laughter. "You win the game, Oshawott. Now let's just kiss like there's no tomorrow! Okay? Yeah. It sounds like a great idea. Snivy, you're so intelligent."

"Oh how true," he smirks, "how true."

* * *

"Truth...ideals...I don't get the whole shiz." the deep black dragon muses. "I mean, I know it's our job and all, but...what does it mean? Hey, you know?"

"Peace...and quiet...I don't get the whole shiz," the vast white dragon copies. "I mean, it's _your_ job and all, but...what does it mean? Hey, do you know?" she giggles. "I know! You simply...SHUT. UP!" She shouts, spitting at her counterpart.

"Truth...does it mean no lying? What about ideals? It's a goal, right...? What similarities do they have?" He ignores, still pondering on the subject. "Seriously, they are two different things..."

"Just like you and me," she mutters as she crosses her arms. "We're _very_ different."

"I still don't get our work. What does it have to do with the 'balance of life' thing?" He continues, disregarding his counterpart once more. "Yin and Yang...Yang and Yin...black and white...white and black...oh wait; I'm being racist..."

"NOT LISTENING," she shouts, covering her ears.

"Truth..."

"STILL NOT LISTENING!"

"...ideals..."

"SHUT UP!"

"ideals..."

"ZIP YOUR** FUCKING** MOUTH!"

"...truth..."

"YOU'RE. SO. ANNOYING!"

"..still don't get it..."

Reshiram has had it. She pounds her fists on the wooden table, grits her teeth, and moves a few steps closer to the bulky dragon. And then she leans against him for support, pressing her lips against his. There, he was silenced completely.

"Are you happy?" She asks with a sigh.

"Oh yes, m'lady." He responds, raising his eyebrows as he does. "_Very_ happy."

**The End.**


End file.
